


Comfort Sex

by SgtNiccalsGreenPickle



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Condom, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Making Out, NSFW, Nipple Play, Smut, Soft sex, cum, earlobe kink, you feel like shit so Murdoc goes to comfort you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: You feel like shit, so Murdoc tries to make you feel better. Lots of fluff :)





	Comfort Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/175937124482/comfort-sex
> 
> Depression TW(?) If you're sensitive to that, please consider reading something else :)
> 
> -Amelia

You were laying naked in bed, watching the clock tick away the hours, listening to its rhythmic clicking. You felt numb, but not? You couldn’t really decipher your feelings at the moment and were a bit afraid to, knowing you’ll uncover something and have to deal with it. So you just sleep away the day, watch the clock, and wait for Murdoc to come home.

You must have fallen asleep at some point because you wake up to Murdoc sitting on the bed, taking his boots off.

“Hey,” you breathe. He looks over his shoulder at you before going back to his boots.

“Hey lovely, you feeling okay?”

“No but I don’t wanna talk about it.” He looks back to you and you can see his face showing signs of worry. “I’ll be okay. Really,” you assure him.

“Is there anything we can do to take that away for a bit?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I want right now, to be honest. I don’t really have the time or resources to deal with anything right now.” His look turns empathetic as he lays down next to you and holds you.

“Is this okay?” he asks. 

“Yeah, cuddling’s nice,” you say sleepily, nuzzling up into the crook of his neck. He holds you tighter to him and just hugs you for a while, keeping you in that safe space where you’re both free of judgment and are given what you need. His arms are the most secure place in the world. You’re just about to doze off when he starts rubbing your back.

“I could call a day off tomorrow, if you want me to,” he offers. “We don’t need to talk if you don’t want to, but just to have someone here with you.”

“Can I decide later?”

“Yeah, the band’ll understand, even if I cry off tomorrow as we’re walking out the door,” he says. You chuckle, and he kisses your head lightly. You raise your face to meet his and kiss him back. He doesn’t allow it to be broken and rests his hand on your face. You do the same to him and drape your leg over him. He pulls you even closer and slips his tongue inside your mouth, caressing its inside with his soft muscle. It tickles a bit, and you start to laugh. Murdoc finally breaks the connection.

“What?” he asks, laughing a bit himself.

“Your tongue tickles!”

“You know where else it would tickle?” he asks, smiling at you with the familiar devious glint. You laugh and pull his head back to you. Murdoc’s deviousness vanishes as he continues his work in your mouth and rubs his thumb on your cheek, his hand still placed on your face. His other arm slides lower on your body from under you and he pulls your hips into him. You guide him on top of you and he grinds gently into your crotch. 

Murdoc breaks away and gets up onto his knees to pull his shirt off, then he’s back to you. Both of his hands are in your hair, and you do the same to him, gently clenching your fists around his hair. Murdoc moves down to kiss your neck softly, one hand on your cheek and the other massaging your breasts. A soft moan falls from your lips and you spread your legs wider for him, placing your feet on his legs. Murdoc lifts his head to your ear.

“Shall I take my jeans off?” he whispers, tugging at your earlobe with his teeth and licking it.

“Yes,” you moan. Murdoc climbs off of you and you watch as he undoes his button and zipper with one hand and pulls everything down in one motion. He opens the nightstand drawer and fishes through it for a second before pulling out one of those bumpy condoms you love. He tears the package with his teeth and rolls the condom over his hard member before returning to you. He places his head at your opening, and you cry out. Murdoc kisses your neck and jawline. His hands work on your breasts, caressing, massaging, stimulating them and pulling on your nipples. You moan loudly for him, and he moves down to suck and nibble on your nipples. His mouth goes to one while his hand does the other. His lips are soft around the delicate bud, suckling gently and licking. He nibbles your boob, then back to your hard nipples, slick with his saliva. He gives it a couple more sucks before switching sides with his hand, doing the same as before. He suckles and licks the sensitive area before taking your boob into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, and slowly pushing it out of his mouth, leaving you cold and wet with a fully erect nipple and breast. He moves back to your mouth and gently grabs the hair on the side of your head. You can still feel his erect member sitting at your entrance which has started to drip with anticipation.

“Is this something you want?” he breathes.

“M-murdoc, please,” you whine back. You feel his head enter you, the ridges in the condom making your eyes water. You cry out for him, begging him for more. You feel yourself stretching to accommodate his size, and he slowly starts moving back and forth. You wrap your legs around him and moan loudly every time he thrusts into you. His every movement sends pleasure shooting through you from your entrance, canal, and clit. He keeps the slow pace very well, your orgasm rapidly building. Both of your voices bounce off the walls with every thrust, Murdoc getting close as well. He pulls out completely and re-enters you, then pulls out and re-enters, in, out, in, out, in, out, completely tipping you over the edge. You clench his member inside of you and scream his name, fluid gushing from your entrance. Murdoc’s hips stutter as he dives into you, moaning your name and prolonging your orgasm. 

When the stars finally dissipate, Murdoc’s laying on your chest, panting heavily, his spend erection still inside of you. He rolls over, pulls the condom off, and pulls you close. You nuzzel into the crook of his neck and he kisses you softly.

“Thank you,” you breathe, and the two of you fall asleep.


End file.
